The present invention relates to an ankle brace. More particularly, it relates to an ankle brace which can be adjusted to perform different functions, depending upon the needs of the wearer. It may serve either as a protective brace, which limits the range of side-to-side foot motion during normal athletic activities, or as a therapeutic ankle orthosis during the transitional period between resolution of acute sprain symptoms and complete restoration of normal ankle function.
Traditionally, ankle braces have been designed either to help prevent an ankle injury or to protect an existing acute ankle injury. The ankle braces designed to prevent an ankle injury are smaller in scale, usually made out of a flexible material such as cloth, and only provide minimal support. Those ankle braces designed to protect an acute ankle injury are larger in scale, usually made out of a rigid material, such as a plastic, and provide maximum support.
A functional ankle brace designed to prevent an ankle injury would not be used to protect an acutely injured ankle, because it lacks the necessary support and stability. A therapeutic ankle orthosis designed to protect an acute ankle injury would not be used for prevention, because it would be bulky, cumbersome, and restrict too much mobility.